


Working It Out

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting over Alison, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Which is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: A small glimpse of life after Home Fires ended. Focused on Annie, Alison and Teresa.WARNING: INCOMPLETE like seriously, there's almost no dialogue and it's mostly just the bare rails of ideas stacked together into a roughly cohesive shape. But I'm particularly fond of one bit towards the end (and maybe you'll like it too) so I'm posting it for your consideration anyways. Enjoy!
Relationships: Annie Carter/Teresa Fenchurch, Teresa Fenchurch/Nick Lucas
Kudos: 2





	Working It Out

After the wedding, Tereasa moves in with Nick and Alison is back to living alone. Worried her friend is going to become a hermit again, she has dinner with her twice a week when Nick has late meetings, and has her over at least once if not twice in return. Nick is in the habit of having dinner with Annie at least twice a week as well, so while it's usually when Alison is over it also happens from time to time when Teresa has gone to spend the evening with her.

Annie confronts her about this, and Teresa assures her there is nothing going on between herself and Alison. But she was practically a shut-in before she moved in, and due to the war has lost many of her friends in the village, so she wants to stay close because she literally now has no one in her life. Annie can see that for herself after a bit, and apologizes. Teresa does admit that Alison knows the truth about herself, but they agreed that everyone has secrets so Alison told her one in turn to hold in trust. 

Teresa is ‘managing’ so far. Sex isn’t as pleasant as before, but Nick isn’t demanding and he’s often working late so as long as she’s ‘asleep’ before he comes home, all is well. Fibs about her monthly and a few other things means she can go nearly two weeks each month untouched. She does kiss him and hug him and cuddle him, but those things are easier to pull off without feeling like she’s lying too much. She does love him, it's just not the love she had hoped for in her life partner.

After six months, she and Nick are relocated elsewhere due to a promotion. Not sure where. As a personal favor, Alison asks Annie, who is being left behind at the local airfield, to keep an eye on Alison. 

So Annie does. The first time she shows up on Alison’s doorstep unannounced, Alison is a little taken aback. But after Annie explains, it at first becomes a weekly and then two or three times a week event. This is only when Annie is in town and not flying missions. She does, on a few occasions, spend the night in Teresa’s old room. She likes hearing about the woman, and Alison likes talking about her. Alison also shares the constant letters she gets from Teresa. Nick isn’t as good a correspondent.

Most everyone in the village is just glad that Alison wasn’t allowed to return to being a shut-in. 

Teresa comes for a week-long visit. Annie is gone up until the end, and so their one night together is cordial. 

Alison comes out to see Teresa for a week-long visit. Sees how things are managed. Things are starting to strain between her and Nick. Teresa declares Alison a constant source of comfort and strength.

Before she can make a drastic decision, Nick dies in a military action. As a war-hero’s widow, Teresa returns to Alison...to find that Annie has nearly taken her place. The dog likes her better. She can cook. She has come around all the time, and helped Alison fix several things up. At first she’s very upset, and Annie takes offense.

“You asked me to do this.”

“I didn’t ask you to take my place.”

“What, we can’t both be her friend?”

“Is it just friendship on your side, Annie?”

“Is it on yours, Teresa?”

“Oh, for gods sakes,” Alison, breaking in. “I can hear you, you know.”

“Oh.” Annie, panicking. “It’s not what-”

“I had already figured it out,” stiffly to Annie. “But let’s settle the score now. You are both my friends. Teresa,” taking her hand. “You forced me out of the shell I had built around myself, and supported me through great trials. Thank you. Annie,” taking her hand, “you made sure I wouldn’t crawl back into it once left to my own devices. Thank you.” Joining their hands together. “Now, I’m taking Boris for a walk. A long one. Please...sort this out. I can’t throw stones over loving someone else society says you shouldn’t. So I won’t. But...if you end up frolicking through fields of love, please remember your friend is an old spinster who would prefer not to have it constantly rubbed in her face.”

They both hug her before she can leave, and plant a kiss on each cheek. 

“Sorry.” Teresa.

“And thank you.” Annie.

“Right.” Straightening herself again, cheeks pink. Alison and Boris leave. 

“So.” Annie.

“Yes.” Teresa.

“I’m sorry-”

“I shouldn’t-”

Nervous laughter.

“I’m sorry about Nick.”

“Me too.”

“Did you make him happy?”

“I did my best. And I do mean that.”

“I know.” Hand on her cheek. “Do you think...?”

“I do.”

They kiss.

The end.


End file.
